


Cell Phone

by EIRI-CHICK (RyuichiSakuma)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Cell Phone, M/M, Rock star adoration, taking pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/EIRI-CHICK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a cheap cell phone...but it was the most precious thing he owned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of those that think Ryuichi is manipulative...and don't see that he's only trying to be happy by being true to himself. But doesn't that also cover why Tatsuha also often acts the way he does?

It was a cheap cell phone.

 

One he had originally chosen because it was the cheapest one in the store and he was paying for it out of money he had saved for weeks from his stipend.

 

Made out of glaring green plastic that many people complained hurt their eyes to look at.

 

Yet it was the most precious thing that Tatsuha owned.

 

Not because of the phone itself, but mainly because of the picture it held. Smiling directly at him.

 

That summer day had started out hot, bright and sunny. Shuichi had forgotten his own phone at home and Eiri had insisted that “since I'm letting your sad ass live on my couch, the least you can do is make sure that that idiot has his phone.”

 

So Tatsuha had hopped on his motorcycle, grumbling under his breath about “fucking bossy-assed older brothers who should be grateful for nice younger brothers willing to do their dirty work,” and drove to N-G Productions. The breeze while he drove helped make the otherwise hot summer day bearable.

 

Using his foot to put down the motorcycle's kickstand as he parked in front of N-G Productions, Tatsuha gazed thoughtfully toward the building's front doors. Thus the young monk was momentarily stunned when a huge black limousine pulled in the parking spot right in front of his, then backed up, nudging his bike slightly with its rear bumper.

 

Fuming with anger as he got off the bike, he momentarily glared at the large vehicle, then bent over the front of the bike to make sure that it hadn't received any damage. Not to mention preventing himself from punching whoever got out of the back seat.

 

All thoughts of violence vanished as he recognized the voice of its passenger.

 

“Oi kid, are you all right?” he was asked by the one person he'd sell his soul to meet.

 

Sakuma Ryuichi.

 

Leaning nearly halfway out of the sun roof, Nittle Grasper's lead vocalist sounded worried as the chauffeur hurried around to open the passenger door.

 

“I'm...fine,” Tatsuha replied, as he continued to check over his motorcycle, now using it as an excuse to try and calm his racing heart. “Looks like my bike is too.”

 

_'Sakuma Ryuichi, up close and personal,'_ he thought to himself. _'Asking if I was hurt! I wonder if I had been, would he have held my hand in the back of the ambulance?'_ he wondered, watching as the rock star got out of the vehicle and began to yell at the carelessness of the chauffeur, who could only guiltily look down at the sidewalk at his feet.

 

Blinking, Tatsuha could only stare at the scene manifesting before him as Ryuichi turned to face him.

 

“Well, I'm glad that you weren't hurt. Is there anything I can do to make up for his mistake?” the vocalist asked.

 

“Can I have a picture of you?” the teen blurted out just as he heard an excited squeal from a nearby fan.

 

“Sure kid,” Ryuichi had replied, his signature sapphire-blue eyes sparkling as Tatsuha fumbled for his phone. He managed to take one really good picture of Ryuichi smiling at him before the vocalist was mobbed. The last thing he saw of the rock star as he was hustled off by N-G's security force followed by the chauffeur was a flash of orange from Ryuichi's leather pants.

 

The monk kicked himself mentally as he realized that he had probably passed up on anything from a passionate kiss to free front row concert tickets for life.

 

Making his way through the exiting fangirls and fanboys as they yammered about getting “kawaii Ryuichi-sama's autograph,” he went inside, glancing around in the hopes of seeing the rock star one more time.

 

' _Figures. He's gone,'_ Tatsuha thought to himself as he headed to the security desk to drop off Shuichi's phone.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

“Thank you for helping me back there, Koji. I'll make sure that my accountant gives you the extra hundred thousand yen tomorrow. ” Ryuichi said, leaning casually against the elevator's back wall and gazing at the screen of his new cell phone.

 

“Really Sakuma-sama, it's not necessary. I did it because it made you happy, not for the money,” the faithful chauffeur said, bowing low. Ryuichi glanced over, then back down at his phone as the taller man stood back up.

 

“How did the picture turn out?” Koji asked, causing a slight blush to color Ryuichi's cheeks.

 

“Perfect,” he replied, swiping the screen and showing the chauffeur a profile shot of a wind-blown Tatsuha sitting on his motorcycle, looking as if he was posing for a men's fashion magazine.

 

“He looks nice, Sakuma-sama. I'm glad to help,” Koji said as the elevator binged its arrival at the 12th floor while Ryuichi quickly moved his fingers over the touchscreen.

 

As he followed Koji out of the elevator, Ryuichi grinned down at a second picture he had taken which he had just set as his new wallpaper.

 

One of Tatsuha facing away from the camera, ass-up, looking down at his motorcycle's front bumper.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011.


End file.
